Conventional clam shell containers for packaging produce and other food items are made of transparent polyethylene and are utilized by a number of field packers. Typically the field packers label the clam shell containers, so that the labels indicate what produce (e.g. strawberries, brussel sprouts, grapes, or the like) is packed thereby, the produce is packed, and the containers are shipped to a retail outlet. The retailer then typically culls the produce (removes bruised, spoiled, or otherwise unacceptable items or portions) and then seals the container with tape to prevent the consumer from making any "adjustments" to the contents of the container. Typically the labels do not include product look-up (PLU) numbers, bar codes, or nutrition facts. Bar code labels are typically applied separately by the retailer to the bottom of the containers or applied by the packer in a separate operation.
According to the present invention a packaging label assembly is provided which provides a number of advantages compared to the prior art described above, providing in combination with a conventional clam shell container an advantageous package assembly, and providing an advantageous method of packaging food items. The packaging label according to the present invention is large enough to provide PLU numbers, nutritional information, and bar coding; allows the retailer to use the same label assembly applied by the packer, after culling, to permanent close the container; and avoids the necessity of applying separate bar code labels.
According to one aspect of the present invention a packaging label assembly is provided comprising the following components: A first portion comprising a base elongated in a first dimension and having first and second opposite faces. A first pressure sensitive adhesive pattern on the first portion second face covering at least part of the second face. A second portion comprising a base elongated in a second dimension substantially perpendicular to the first dimension and having first and second opposite faces and first and second ends spaced from each other in the second dimension of elongation. The second portion connected to the first portion adjacent the first end thereof so that the first and second faces of the first and second portions may be disposed so that they are substantially coplanar. A first fold line adjacent the first end of the second portion for allowing folding of the second portion with respect to the first portion. Indicia on the second portion first face. A second pressure sensitive adhesive pattern on the second portion second face remote from the first fold line. A non-stick area of the second portion second face between the first fold line and the second adhesive pattern. And, a second fold line between the second adhesive pattern and the non-stick area.
The adhesive patterns preferably are both permanent adhesive, and the non-stick area of the second portion preferably comprises silicone release material substantially co-extensive in area with the second adhesive pattern. The adhesive patterns are typically substantially solid, although they may be formed by spaced dots, lines, or other configurations. Typically a lift tab is provided at the second end of the second portion, which is devoid of adhesive on the second face thereof, to facilitate unfolding of the second portion, and detachment of the second adhesive portion from the non-stick area.
The indicia on the second portion first face typically includes food nutritional information, and also typically includes PLU numbers and further includes bar coding opposite the second adhesive portion.
The label assembly may further comprise a third fold line in the second portion adjacent the non-stick area on the opposite side thereof from the second adhesive pattern, and a fourth fold line in the second portion between the first and third fold lines. The length of the first portion between the first end and the second end thereof is typically between about 4-8 inches, e.g. about 61/2 inches. The second portion second face between the first and third fold lines is typically devoid of adhesive.
A wide variety of additional components or features, or modifications, may be provided. For example indicia indicating the contents of the package (e.g. "strawberries") may be provided on the first portion first face, and the first and second portions preferably comprise an integral piece of cellulose stock. The term "cellulose stock" as used in the present specification and claims means paper, or imagible paper containing laminates, or combinations of paper and plastic fibers which include a significant amount of paper fibers and are imagible.
According to another aspect of the present invention a package assembly (typically utilizing the label assembly as described above) is provided. The package assembly comprises the following features and components: A container body including an open top base for containing product therein, and a lid pivotally connected to the base and movable between an open position in which the base top is uncovered, and a closed position in which the base open top is closed by the lid. A label assembly comprising a first portion adhesively secured to the lid, and a second portion having a first end connected to the first portion, and a second end remote from the first portion, the second portion having a pressure sensitive adhesive section adjacent the second end thereof and a non-adhesive section between the adhesive section and the first end. Indicia indicating the contents of the container body imaged on at least one of the label assembly first and second portions. And, the adhesive section of the second portion spaced from the first portion a distance greater than the circumferential distance between the first portion and the base when the lid is in the closed position.
The second portion may include a plurality of fold lines formed therein so that the second portion is movable from a first position in which it substantially overlaps, or is substantially overlapped by, the first portion, to a second position in which the second end thereof is remote from the first portion and adhesively secured to the base of the container body by the adhesive section. The indicia typically comprises nutritional information about a food product packaged by the container body, and a bar code, the nutritional information and the bar code typically being provided on the second portion. The label assembly is typically of cellulose stock.
The container base typically includes a bottom portion opposite the open top and lid. The indicia includes a bar code corresponding to a food product packaged by the container body disposed on the second portion adjacent the second end thereof, and the adhesive section on the second body is adhesively secured to the bottom portion of the container base, and the bar code overlaps the bottom portion and is scannable by moving the bottom portion of the container body over a scanner. Preferably the first and second portions are adhesively secured to the lid and bottom portion, respectively, by permanent adhesive. The permanent adhesive of the second portion is typically spaced from the first portion about 3-7 inches for a common size of polyethylene clam shell packages.
The package assembly is typically provided in a stack--at one point during its utilization--with a plurality of other substantially identical package assemblies so that the container bodies of each are in a first stack and so that the lids with attached label assemblies of each are in a second stack connected to the first stack.
The invention also relates to a method of packaging food items in clam shell plastic containers as described above. The method comprises the steps of substantially sequentially: (a) Adhesively securing a label assembly first portion to a lid of each claim shell container, with the label assembly folded up so that it does not extend past the lid. (b) Stacking the clam shell containers into a stack in which the bodies and lids are disposed in two separate stacks with pivotal connections therebetween. (c) Transporting the stacked clam shell containers to a packaging location. (d) At the packaging location removing containers from the stack and filling them with a food product. (e) At the packaging location pivoting the lid of each filled container to a position closing the open top thereof with the lid. And, (f) unfolding the label assembly of each filled container and adhesively securing the second portion pressure sensitive adhesive section thereof to the container body.
The label assembly second portion typically has a bar code on an opposite face thereof from the adhesive section, and the container body includes a bottom. In that case step (f) is practiced so as to adhesively secure the adhesive section to the bottom of the container body so that the bar code is readily scannable by moving the bottom of the container over a scanner. Where the food items are not particularly perishable or bruisable step (f) may also be practiced at the packaging location. However where the food product is perishable or bruisable, such as conventional berries, grapes, and other produce, there are the further steps, between steps (e) and (f), of (g) transporting the containers to a retail establishment, and (h) culling the produce at the retail establishment.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide for the simple yet effective packaging of items in containers, particularly produce in clam shell containers. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.